You Kiss by the Book
by queenofwishes
Summary: High school AU, set in the UK as it's all I know. When Loki finds out Thor's secret, Loki plans his best trick yet. Only the best for his worst enemy, of course. -Thor/Loki slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Loki glowered at the neat, pressed uniform hung upon his dresser. Summer had passed far too quickly for his liking, and now the commencement of his fourth year of torment at that pathetic excuse for a high school was only twelve hours away. Loki had spent the summer the way he always did, trying to devour as many books as possible whilst ignoring everyone else alive. His parents tried to divert his attention from time to time, but Loki had learnt how to avoid them, too. It wasn't so difficult. The little time they had away from their jobs wasn't often reserved for family bonding, more likely soothing trips to the Maldives. However, they had reserved a table at one of Loki's favourite restaurants for his final night of freedom, so Loki was feeling quite generous toward them; charmed Farbauti until she revealed a rare smile, listened to Laufey's ranting over his co-workers. Things were going smoothly until dessert, wherein Laufey proceeded to lecture him in all the ways Loki was not the son he wanted. Loki lost his appetite after that, which was a shame, as it was one of the most delicious chocolate mousses he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting.

Upon realising scowling at his uniform was not going to make tomorrow any less inevitable, Loki's eyes strayed to the pile of textbooks sitting atop his desk. Flipping one open to French verbs, Loki skimmed through, bored. He knew this already, for fuck's sake. Loki found it laughable how, although he had been moved up a year, he could still run circles round his classmates. Brainless, the lot of them.

Still, the more obtuse they were, the more easily they fell for Loki's tricks, and Loki had built quite the reputation for himself. He was no longer hounded in the corridors, for the dogs knew his name, and he'd take theirs, if necessary.

Loki let a slow smile sneak over his face. Perhaps tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki waits in the empty humanities corridor. He's a bit early and the usual morning rush towards first period hasn't begun yet. Even the teachers are yet to show, the hallway in total darkness except for feeble daylight creeping in through various classroom doors. Loki doesn't mind though, he rather enjoys this moment of stillness before the inevitable commotion of reluctant students, unreadily snatched from their holidays.

Loki sighs as the shrill cry of a bell sounds from the end of the corridor. He can already hear the din of rowdy chatter pushing up the staircase. Fortunately his form tutor arrives and unlocks the door, waving him inside impatiently. Loki takes his usual seat, at the back, in the corner and gets a book out. He'll be here a while and he might as well do something useful. As his classmates filter in and take their seats, prattling away, Loki's nose remains firmly stuck in his book.

'Loki, put that book away, you'll need to pay attention to the bulletin.'

Loki gives his tutor a cool smile before grudgingly sliding the book back into his bag. A few morons snicker and Loki scowls.

'Now, I've got everybody's planner here, so…'

Before the muddled woman can continue, the door swings open, revealing a band of stragglers Loki had hoped would simply avoid tutor period altogether.

'Sorry Miss, we were just talking to Mr Rogers about the Rugby try-outs.'

Ugh, Thor Odinson and his merry entourage. Curse his luck that he's in the same form as these idiots for the entirety of his high school career. Loki sneers when they gravitate towards the back of the room. Probably think they can get away with playing on their phones if they just sit that extra few feet away from the front, fools.

Loki's glad none take the seat next to him, choosing to sit a few desks down the row. Evidently, Volstagg needs at least a couple to himself.

'Alright everyone, attention to the front please. Now, your timetable…'

Loki zones out before she finishes her sentence. Is it really necessary for tutor period to last a whole hour on the first day? Nobody cares about this admin stuff anyway, most the class are gossiping over what the golden prince and his lackeys got up to over the summer. Christ, Loki would rather consume venom than have to listen to this shit. Unfortunately, Thor Odinson is a very popular topic round here, and these half-wits talk _loudly._

As the class flock to the front to collect their planners, Loki feels a harsh finger flick his ear.

'Miss me, Loki?' Fandral simpers, laughing over his shoulder as he passes.

Loki glares but otherwise doesn't react. He'll deal with him later, Loki smirks inwardly.

On his way back, Fandral flicks him again, this time on the nose. Loki has a sudden urge to bite his finger clean off. The deathly glower Loki fixes him with doesn't bother Fandral enough though, and he skips back to his seat beside Odinson, whispering into Thor's ear, cruel eyes on Loki.

Thor's head turns in Loki's direction, and Loki makes sure to fix him with an icy gaze.

The look Thor gives him is unreadable, and he hastily turns away.

Loki huffs, settling himself in for a long first period.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Loki sits in the canteen, polishing off a sandwich. The room is alive with chatter, and it grates on Loki's nerves. He gets up, thinking of heading to the library when he spots none other than Fandral, stalking over to a table full of giggling girls. Loki smirks, slipping past people silently as he approaches. A step from Fandral, Loki places a foot in the oaf's path.

Loki slinks away as Fandral's plate of spaghetti goes flying, landing in a nest of bouncy blonde curls. There's a high-pitched shriek, and Loki can't help but look back, sniggering as the young lady forcibly pushes Fandral out of her way as she rushes to the bathroom. Fandral stares after the girl despairingly before he launches desperate apologies at the unimpressed women around him. The rest of the hall breaks out in laughter.

Wearing a self-satisfied smile, Loki continues down the aisle. As he turns to exit, he locks gazes with none other than Thor Odinson, who sits sandwiched between Sif and Jane who, hilariously unbeknownst to Thor himself, are engaged in eternal battle over Thor's affections. Sif, with her good nature and love for sports should have won Thor over an age ago. On the other hand, Thor admires Jane's devotion to her work and finds her awkwardness endearing. The two have been tied in a pseudo-casual game of one-upmanship for so long most the school are in separate camps over who should win the privilege of dating their strapping hero.

Loki stretches his smirk suggestively, grin growing even wider when Thor blushes and avoids his gaze. Odinson is just too easy. The hallway is pretty empty now, only occupied with a few stray students, late to lunch. So when Loki exits the main building, black shoes meeting wet concrete, he is promptly aware he is being followed. It could be a random teacher or student, he supposes, although the likelihood of them coming this way alone, at lunchtime, is slim. That behaviour is typical only to him. It is most probably Fandral, Loki suspects, seeking revenge.

Loki leads the brute up a stone staircase, before turning and looking down on his pursuer. Loki arches a perplexed eyebrow.

'Odinson. What do you want?'

'Oh, um. Sorry.'

Loki's lip twitches. It seems the fool thought Loki wouldn't notice him.

'Perhaps subtlety isn't your strong point,' Loki snarks.

Thor chuckles, self-deprecating,

'Perhaps not.'

Loki eyes widen in surprise before he recovers himself,

'Is there a reason you're here? I've got somewhere to be.'

'Sorry, I,' Thor takes a deep breath, gathering himself, 'I wanted to apologize,'

'I got it the first ten times. You're sorry for doing… whatever it was you were doing.'

Thor blushes and Loki makes to leave.

'No,' Thor barks, 'I wanted to apologize if I, or my friends, ever offended you.'

Loki is still for a second before he laughs,

'You cannot expect me to believe your friends regret their actions against me? I most certainly don't regret my actions against them.'

'Either way, my own apology is sincere,'

Loki says nothing.

'and, I was wondering if you might like to hang out sometime?'

'Hang out sometime,' Loki repeats back to him flatly.

'Yes,' Thor smiles hesitantly, 'like, a date.'

'Like, a date.' Loki repeats in disbelief.

'Yeah,' Thor tries, looking hopeful.

Well, Loki thinks, this guy is too mindless to lie this well, so he must actually want me. Loki smirks inwardly. If he plays this right, it might be his best trick yet.

'Alright.'

'Alright?' Thor questions doubtfully,

'Alright, yes. Don't make me change my mind.'

Thor beams. It's a little hard to look at.

'Okay, great. I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday then?'

'See you then,' Loki agrees, heading to the library.

He's got some planning to do.


End file.
